


Status Quo

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Drarry, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slash, Smut, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, dobrodružný, dvě reality, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Je odhadem šest let po Bradavicích. Jak to tak bývá, Potter versus Malfoy. Dva protipóly, co si jsou trnem v oku. Ale vždycky se musí něco podělat."Tenhle svět je snad zlý sen. Proč jsem to zase musel odskákat já a ne Malfoy? No vážně, kdo měl tušit, že existují i jiný posraný paralelní světy a tohle je vůbec možný?!"„Jo, jsem zasranej zázrak, Draco, prostě se s tím smiř.“"Jak se na sebe vy alfy vůbec můžete podívat do zrcadla? Mohl být čímkoliv, mohl se rozhodnout jinak, splnit si nějaké sny, ale nemůže. Nemůže, protože je posraná omega a protože ty vaše podělané zákony to neumožňují.""Kde je můj penis? Někdo mi v noci ukradl penis. Měl jsem rád svůj penis. Byla s ním zábava!"Povídka ignoruje epilog 7. dílu, jinak je vše podle kánonu a ano, i přesto se v ní objeví postavy, které jsou jinak mrtvé ;)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Pro pořádek si doporučuji přečíst článek pro pochopení světa OMEGAVERSE: [ZDE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=novinky/vse-o-svete-omegaverse)

Chodba obezděná kamenem a bez oken se táhla několik desítek metrů a v okolí nebyla ani noha. Ministerstvo kouzel bylo po setmění z větší části prázdné, ale i přesto musel Harry narazit zrovna na něj! Zrovna na odboru záhad. Po tom fiasku s jezerními lidmi nemohl být ten den už horší.

„…a zase musíme řešit tvoje kardinální průsery, Malfoyi. Nepochopím, že někdo jako ty může zastávat podobné místo. Ministr se musel zbláznit, že do pozice diplomata postavil zrovna tebe. Chce nás asi potopit. Ty nás chceš potopit! Použils imperio? Cos mu podstrčil za lektvar?! Nemůže přece jednat z vlastní vůle, je to normálně chytrej chlap,“ Harry máchal zlověstně hůlkou před sebou a zároveň s tím vypouštěl páru směrem k blonďákovi, který mu v podobném postavení sekundoval s vlastní hůlkou.

Řvali tady na sebe už dobrých dvacet minut, a i když se jejich hlasy víc a víc rozléhaly uličkou, nevypadalo to, že by si jejich roztržky někdo v bezprostřední vzdálenosti všiml, přestože na konci chodby byly kanceláře.

„Takže křivě obviňuješ svého kolegu, Pottere? Určitě nemůže být při smyslech, když chce do vedení bystrozorů strčit tebe!“

„Seš pořád stejnej vůl. Bez špetky nějaký zodpovědnosti. A to jsem si myslel, žes už z toho vyrostl. Po tom všem.“

„No tak mě pouč, Pottere, ty hrdino, cos nás všechny zachránil a víš, co to je zodpovědnost. Vysvětli nám ubožákům, co nemáme jizvu na čele, jak bychom s tím měli naložit.“

Harry frustrovaně zavrčel a napjal ještě víc ruku. „Mě nebaví tě vychovávat, Malfoyi. Od toho si měl matku. A seš dospělej jedinec, měl bys používat mozek, ale zřejmě žádnej nevedeš.“

„Trapné i na tebe, Pottere. Zastydlý humor puberťáka. A pak, že já jsem z toho nevyrostl.“

„Snobe!“

„Citlivko!“

„Pitomče!“

„Pottere!“

„To není nadávka.“

„No já myslím, že je,“ vysmál se mu plavovlasý mladík a zopakoval o to důrazněji, „Pottere!“

„Kreténe.“

„Taková invence! Debile!“

„Nesnáším tě, Malfoyi!“

„To je vzájemné, Potty!“

„ _Erupto_ ,“ zvolal rozčíleně Potter a stejně s ním se z druhých rtů ozvalo, „ _Glacius_.“

Dva namodralé proudy magie hůlek se střetly v jednom bodě přímo ve středu mezi mladými muži. Gejzír energie se rozprskl po zděných stěnách, ale nepohltily ji. Na podlaze i po stranách se vytvořila ledová krusta, která se plížila konstantně dál.

Zatímco se Draco Malfoyovi podařilo výsledku inkantací dostatečně vyhnout, Harry takové štěstí neměl. Navzdory tomu, že ho minul přímý náraz magie, dostihl ho led, který pokryl zem a Harry uklouznul nazad. Praštil se do temene hlavy, zrak se mu rozostřil, svět zatočil a už nestihl udělat nic.  
O pár zběsilých úderů srdce později jako ve zpomaleném filmu už jen sledoval, jak mu zbytková energie spojených formulí, která se odrazila od zamrzlých zdí, vlétla do hrudníku a usadila se v něm.

Bylo to, jako by mu někdo vyrazil dech. Vytřeštil oči a prohnul se v zádech. Pokusil se zhluboka nadechnout, ale kyslík nepřicházel. Začal mlátit rukama o zem a snažil se nahmatat svoji hůlku. Bezvýsledně.

Kolem těla se mu vytvořila fialová aura, jak se magie dál rozpínala, jako by chtěla tělo pohltit a živit se jeho podstatou. Pak na okamžik náhle ta aura zbělela, až to zaraženého Draca opodál oslnilo natolik, že musel uhnout pohledem.

Černovlasý mladík naposledy hýkl a otevřel ústa dokořán ve snaze zalapat po dechu.

Pak Harry Potter nadobro ztratil vědomí.


	2. 1. kapitola

Když Harry otevřel oči, byl zmatený. Cítil se těžce, jeho tělo jako by uběhlo maratón a bolel ho každý sval v těle. Klidně by se vsadil, že ho bolela i špička nosu. Před očima měl mžitky a sotva vnímal, co vidí, jak se snažil rozlepit víčka a udržet pozornost.

Bylo mu neskutečné horko, někdo to zřejmě přehnal s vytápěním, i když mu jeho ještě stále zpomalený mozek podsouval podivné protiargumenty o tom, že na ministerstvu se běžně netopí, není to potřeba.

Překvapilo ho, že kamenná chodba dokáže být tak pohodlná a měkká, zřejmě za to mohlo nějaké kouzlo.

Hlava mu duněla jako by v ní měl stádo kentaurů. Cítil, jak mu divoce buší srdce. Vnímal, jak se tep posouval až do krku a jako by mu rezonoval přímo v uších. Buch buch, buch buch, buch buch. Hlasitě a pravidelně, zvonivě, naléhavě.

Teplo bylo nepříjemné a on se ošil, zatímco se podepisovalo na jeho kůži a prolévalo se každým pórem. Začínal se mírně potit a oblečení se mu na některých částech lepilo k tělu.

Natáhl dlaně, aby si pomohl do sedu, a když jeho prsty zaznamenaly, že se dotýkají hedvábného povrchu, který se naprosto v ničem nepodobal podlaze, uvědomil si, že ho někdo musel odnést k Mungovi, když omdlel.

Pokusil se konečně pořádně otevřít oči a zaostřit, svět začínal získávat konečně přesné kontury a obrysy. A když několikrát zmapoval vybavení svého pokoje, došlo mu, že takhle to U Svatého Munga rozhodně nikdy nevypadalo. Krémové zdi se vzory u stropu měly daleko k bílé sterilní barvě nemocnice. A obrovská postel, na které ležel, rozhodně nebyla pro pacienty. O tom ho přesvědčilo i povlečení, které mohlo stát zhruba tolik jako třetina jeho výplaty.

Chvíli se pokoušel analyzovat, kdo si ho to dotáhl domů, podle bolesti svalů by hádal, že někdo, kdo ho v jeho bezvědomí snad i zneužil. Pobaveně si odfrknul. Doufal, že to nebyla pravda. Možná to byl nějaký fanoušek Harryho Pottera nebo kolega z ministerstva, protože představa, že by to udělal zrovna Malfoy, mu přišla směšná. Merline, kde to zatraceně byl?

Vší silou se pokusil zapřít do rukou, ale z nějakého důvodu byl slabý jako moucha. Dělalo mu potíž se vůbec pohnout a to nesnesitelné vedro mu to vůbec neulehčovalo. Zasténal. Tělem mu naléhavě zabrnělo. Sakra práce, co se to vlastně stalo? Vybavil si, jak upadl na zem, praštil se do hlavy, jak mu hrudníkem prosvištěla magie z jejich hůlek, a pak už si nevybavoval naprosto nic.

Promnul si obličej. Zatraceně, bolela ho dokonce i oční víčka. Ale byla to zvláštní bolest. Podivně příjemná, nicméně podivně vtíravá a frustrující. Neklidná.

Když se mu nepodařilo se vyhrabat na nohy, pokusil se alespoň na nočním stolku najít svoje brýle. Ale ať už hledal, jak hledal, obroučky nikde nenacházel, a když se pořádně rozhlídl po nočním stolku a přilehlém okolí, uvědomil si, že všechny ty předměty vidí ostře a naprosto zřetelně. Ještě jednou si pro kontrolu promnul obličej. Ne, brýle rozhodně na sobě neměl. Že by nějaký vedlejší efekt?

Stočil se po povlečení a nečekaně spadl dolů na koberec. Skoro se praštil hlavou o noční stolek, ale na poslední chvíli se mu podařilo se vyvážit natolik, aby skončil na všech čtyřech a vyhnul se zranění. Zapřený končetinami v měkkém koberci zhluboka vydechl. Tváře mu hořely, dýchal mělce, hlava mu podbízela podivné představy, o kterých nikdy dřív nepřemýšlel. A když se prohnul, ucítil podivné svědění dole v pase. Znovu zasténal.

Jakmile se víc vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že jeho klín je podivně vlhký a prostorem se se plíží podivná, ale zároveň vítaná vůně. Uklidňovala ho a zároveň podnítila další nával horka. Nechápal to, ale jako by mu něco říkalo, že to není nic špatného, právě naopak. Takhle to bylo přece správně!

Pokusil se vyškrábat na nohy a posunout se blíž ke dveřím. Hlavně se odtud dostat, ale jak nezvládal koordinaci, shodil z nočního stolku lampu a ta se s hlasitým zvukem tříštěného skla rozletěla o zeď.

„Zatraceně.“

Než se stihl dostat k cíli, dveře se náhle rozletěly a v nich stál malý domácí skřítek s obavami v očích. Dobby. Ale to nebylo možné! Dobby přece zemřel. Zemřel mu v náruči před lety!

Přiběhl k Harrymu a snažil se mu pomoci na nohy.

Jakmile se jim to podařilo, Harry neudržel rovnováhu, přepadl nazad do postele a tak tak skončil sedět na zadku. Jeho kalhoty už byly naprosto vlhké po celém obvodu pasu. Nechápal, co se to dělo. O krev nešlo a byl si zatraceně jistý, že problémy s prostatou ve svém věku stále neměl. Zmateně se podíval na skřítka, který vypadal jako Dobby, jako by mu to celé snad mohl vysvětlit, zasténal. Tentokrát ten sten zněl jako samotný vzlyk. Skoro až bolestivý vzlyk.

Měl pocit, jako by měl být konec světa, cítil se nemožně slabě a černé myšlenky ho posílaly na pokraj uvědomění. Potřeboval. Něco potřeboval. Nutně to potřeboval, ale nevěděl co. Měl pocit, že začínal šílet.

„Pan Harry si musí udělat pohodlí a odložit si. Dobby už mladého pána informoval. Za chvíli tady bude. Dobby mladým pánům přichystal občerstvení,“ uklidňoval skřítek překotně Harryho a lusknutím prstů nechal jeho oblečení zmizet.

Potter se ani nestačil vzpamatovat od chvíle, kdy se skřítek představil. A v ten samý moment, co jeho horkou kůži pohladila vysvobozující nahota, do dveří vpadl Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, který se v tu chvíli zdál být neuvěřitelně přitažlivý a neodolatelný. Vysoký a mužný, s širokými rameny a pevnými dlaněmi. S vlasy sčesanými do týlu a lačnícím výrazem v obličeji.

Jeho Draco.

Cože? Jeho Draco? Merline, ale takhle Draco Malfoy ani nevypadal, co ho posledně viděl. Kdy začal posilovat a odkdy vyrostl o takový kus? Harry zmateně zamrkal. Malfoy udělal dva dlouhé kroky a v ten moment byl u Harryho. Sklonil svůj obličej k jeho krku, a zatímco k němu přičichával, v Harrym se něco zlomilo. Uvolnil se a plně se mu podvolil, i když jeho mysl - někde tam vzadu zadupaná chtíčem - vzteky klela. Netušil, kdy a jak se to odehrálo, ale byl vzrušený jako nikdy dřív. A tělo odmítalo poslouchat jeho vnitřní protesty, které s každým novým úderem srdce byly slabší a vzdálenější.

Nová vlna podivně kořeněné vůně naplnila prostor. Harry si pomyslel něco o tom, že by ji chtěl vdechovat celý život. Nasával ji zhluboka nosem, až mu to mámilo všechny smysly. Byla to hotová euforie. Kůže po těle ho z toho doslova brněla, tep – zda to bylo ještě vůbec možné – se mnohem víc zesílil. Začal se třást. Příjemně třást. Co to bylo za kouzlo? Vnímal, jak jím prostupuje vzrušení, jak jeho kůže volala o pomoc. Jak žadonila, aby se jí ty dlouhé bledé prsty dotýkaly. Ať už se ho zatraceně dotkne! Hned!

Tolik po něm toužil. Chtěl ho. Chtěl Draca Malfoye. Proč? Netušil. A že to nedávalo smysl? To bylo jedno, to mohl řešit později. Teď chtěl to jediné. Chtěl, aby si ho Draco vzal. Teď a tady. Aby si ho podmanil. Aby se ho dotýkal. Aby ho naprosto vyčerpal.

Ta neodolatelná vůně ho pálila v nose, ústech, po těle, pálila ho všude. Hořel nedočkavostí. Toužil po naplnění. Nutně to potřeboval. Potřeboval svého Draca. Zakňučel.

„Už jsem tady, Harry, už to bude dobré. Postarám se o tebe,“ Draco se k Harrymu sklonil a políbil ho na spánek, zatímco ze sebe shazoval věci. Mluvil na něj jako by to mezi nimi takhle bylo neustále, jako by si byli blízcí. Byl pozorný. Někdo mu podstrčil lektvar lásky? Harryho mozek, který nebyl připravený čelit téhle zvrácené situaci, to vzdal. Odsunul tyhle rušivé myšlenky na později. Koho to zajímalo. Důležité bylo, že tu pro sebe teď byli.

Když se Dracovy rty dotkly Harryho krku, zapředl jako kočka a zavřel oči. Zcela automaticky obtočil ruce okolo Malfoyových ramen a nechal ho, aby mu roztáhl nohy, mezi které se vklínil. Vteřinu poté, co ze sebe shodil Malfoy poslední svršek, doputovala jeho dlaň do Harryho klína. Tam se proplížila přes Harryho erekci, kterou ignorovala, až ke kruhu svalů za jeho varlaty. Dlouhý prst se začal bez potíží dobývat do jeho těla. A k němu hned další. Černovlasý mladík zasténal se sotva znatelným uvědoměním, že jeho tělo vůbec nekladlo žádný odpor, právě naopak. Svaly se kolem Dracových přírazů roztahovaly s nadšením a zcela uvolněně. Prsty do něj klouzaly v pravidelném rytmu a v podstatě během pár vteřin vyhledaly Harryho prostatu. Ten se prohnul v zádech, jak jím projel vzrušující impuls a vyhodil nohami do vzduchu. Pokusil se svým tělem přisunout Malfoyovi blíž, chtěl víc, mnohem víc. V hlavě už měl dokonale prázdno. Drancovat. Plenit. Hned. Potřeboval, aby ho naplnil. Tak moc to potřeboval. Bylo až k neuvěření, jak byla ta potřeba akutní.

Nebyla nutná ani větší příprava. Jeho tělo si nějak podivně se vším poradilo samo. Šlo o nějaké další kouzlo? Proč je tam dole tak vlhký? Proč každá molekula jeho těla k sobě volá toho blonďatého snoba? Proč tak strašně touží po tom, aby s ním prošukal matraci? Nikdo jiný, jenom on. Hlavně on. Udělá to? Prosím, ať to udělá.

Než začal znovu zkoumat otázky, které mu pálily díru do zamlženého vědomí, Draco Malfoy splnil to, po čem celou dobu tolik toužil.

Když do něj prudce vnikl, ani to nebolelo. Harry stihl zaznamenat, že je Malfoy neobvykle obdařený, ale všechny ty myšlenky zaplašila tolik vytoužená spokojenost. Konečně. Frustrace, která otřásala jeho nervovým systémem, se pomalu tišila. S každým pravidelným přírazem do jeho těla, s každým jemným dotekem na rozpálené kůži, s každým odevzdaným vzdechem se Harry pomalu blížil kýženému cíli.

Malfoy mu do ucha šeptal nějaká slova, ale Harry jim vůbec nevěnoval pozornost. Jediné, co dokázal vnímat, bylo to neskutečné vzrušení. Ta dokonalá naplněnost. Elektrizující pocit, který ovládal každé vlákno centrální soustavy. Byl tak zatraceně tvrdý, tak proklatě nadržený, ještě nikdy v životě nezažil něco tak úchvatného. Nějakým zvláštním způsobem to pracovalo i s jeho myslí, nebyla to jen touha jeho těla. Jako by i jeho vědomí prožívalo blížící se orgasmus. Jako by měl obnažené nejen tělo, ale i samotnou mysl. Ten všeobjímající pocit z něj ždímal i poslední kapku příčetnosti. A jeho srdce uhánělo jako o závod s libou spokojeností. Mysl službu vypověděla už dávno.

Dracův tvrdý a mohutný pták si ho s chutí bral. Malfoy nebyl krutý, bezohledný, ale nebyl ani něžný. Byl přesně takový, jakého ho Harry v tuhle chvíli potřeboval. Blížil se tam. Už to skoro bylo. Zbývalo posledních pár přírazů, ani se nemusel dotýkat svého penisu, aby mohlo přijít vysvobozující vyvrcholení. Cítil, že to nepotřebuje. Bylo to zvláštní, ale věděl, že to bude úžasné i bez toho.

A pak to vysvobození konečně přišlo. V momentě, kdy do něj Malfoy naposledy animálně přirazil a jakýmsi podivným způsobem se do něj zaklínil, že bylo nemožné ho odstrčit, se mu vášnivě zakousl do krku. A to byla poslední kapka. Harry mohutně vyvrcholil, zatímco se do jeho žádostivého těla udělal samotný Draco Malfoy, jeho celoživotní arci rival.

Slyšel sám sebe, jak něco křičí, až ztrácí hlas. Ale v tom křiku nebyly žádné výčitky, žádné kletby, pouze čirý vděk.

Než se propadl do říše snů, ucítil na svém krku horký a vlhký jazyk, jak obtěžkává citlivá místa na kůži, kde před chvílí byly Dracovy zuby. Víčka ztěžkla a svět kolem jednoduše zčernal.

«…αβΩ… »

Netušil, jak přesně dlouho to trvalo, ale jedno věděl jistě. Cítil se vyčerpaný. Vykostěný. Jako by něco z Hagridovy farmy požvýkalo jeho tělo, a pak ho to zase vyplivlo. Opakovaně.

Harry rozlepil oči a podíval se do okna. Byl den. Paprsky slunce se opíraly do skla a tvořily na posteli kolem něj obrazce. Trvalo to možná tři nebo spíš čtyři dny. Poté, co se po druhé noci znovu objevilo na obloze slunce, to přestal počítat.

Čtyři dny naplněné divokým sexem, orgasmy opakujícími se několikrát denně jen s pauzami na spánek. Čtyři dny naplněné neovladatelnou touhou a žádostivostí, vymodleným uspokojením, kořeněnou vůní a feromony.

Když se Harry rozvzpomněl, že o to dokonce doslova a do písmene žebral, prosil Malfoye, aby ho – přesně tak to řekl – pořádně opíchal, hluboce se zastyděl. Něco tak ponižujícího jeho morální zásady nedokázaly skousnout.

Zmatení vystřídalo rozhořčení. Konečně byl plně při smyslech a začínal si všímat světa kolem. Pryč bylo to nepříjemné horko i malátnost. Konečně mohl volně dýchat a svaly po těle spolupracovaly, jak měly.

Zajel si rukou na krk, kde nahmatal čerstvou ránu po zubech, jež zřejmě nebyla jediná. Ale jak se tam vzaly ty ostatní, zřejmě už zahojené? Kdy se to stalo? A proč si to nepamatoval?

K jeho samotnému překvapení ten dotek nebolel tolik, kolik si myslel, že by měl. Naopak když po ráně přejel prsty, vyvolalo to v něm podivné uspokojení. Štípalo to, ale ten pocit na něj působil spíš příjemně. Zatraceně, něco s jeho tělem nebylo v pořádku. Malfoy ho musel zdrogovat nějakým lektvarem, nebo na něj použil nějaké kouzlo. Jinak si to nedokázal vysvětlit. Ostatně to by bylo přesně něco v jeho stylu.

Rozhlédl se po pokoji. Byl v něm neskutečný nepořádek, a když se zhluboka nadechl, stále kolem sebe cítil ty pachy, které způsobovaly, že se mu motala hlava. Harry nechápal, co tady ještě dělá a co to všechno vlastně mělo znamenat. A co to u svaté Roweny provádělo vůbec jeho tělo? Takhle mu udělat čáru přes rozpočet. Jako by si rozum řekl, že tady pro něj není místo.

Malfoy byl pryč, nenechal mu ani vzkaz. Jako by jasně vzkazoval: _užili jsme si a teď můžeš vypadnout_.

Na křesle opodál zaznamenal do komínku poskládané oblečení. Zřejmě se o to postaral ten skřítek, co vypadal jako Dobby. A co se pravděpodobně jmenoval i stejně. Možná to mezi skřítky bylo docela běžné jméno.

Když už tady Harry pořád trčel, rozhodl se využít pohostinnosti jeho výsosti Malfoye a dát si sprchu, než z toho pekla vypadne. Popadl svoje věci a zapadl za dveře, za kterými tušil koupelnu.

Koupelna v Malfoyově domě byla asi jako zbytek vybavení domu, které zatím viděl. Snobská, zazobaná, nabubřelá. Zlaté ozdoby, křišťálové mozaiky, zrcadla přes půl zdi. Aby se ten krasavec v nich mohl pozorovat a lichotit si, odfrknul si Harry.

Doutnal v něm vztek. Jak si Malfoy mohl něco takového dovolit? To mu jednoduše nedaruje. Pokud si myslel, že to bude tak snadné, tak se mýlil. Harry se mu milerád revanšuje třeba Azkabanem. Jen co ze sebe smyje ty odporné a slizké včerejší dny!

Až na to, že se moc nebránil, že?

Odhodil svoje svršky na stolek u umyvadla a prošel kolem jednoho z těch obrovských zrcadel. Když se na sebe periferně zadíval, v dalším kroku doslova strnul na místě. Dvakrát se nadechl, než se odvážil udělat krok nazpět a podívat se znovu a tentokrát zpříma.

To, co mu odraz zrcadlil, nemohla být pravda. Možná ještě pořád blouznil. Možná to dělal fakt, že neměl brýle, ale tohle nemohla být pravda.

Roztřásly se mu ruce. Tohle nebyl jeho odraz. Nedokázal si logicky vysvětlit, proč by ho tam vlastně takhle vidět měl. Byla tohle nějaká noční můra?

Přistoupil k zrcadlu blíž a polknul. Srdce se mu v hrudi divoce rozbušilo a on si nervózně vjel do vlasů. Do dlouhých černých vlasů, které mu sahaly až po lopatky a které obkreslovaly tvář bez klikaté jizvy.

Jeho tělo nebylo jeho. Nemohlo být. Harry býval většinu studia menšího vzrůstu, ale takhle malý a drobný nebýval nikdy. Byl menší. Ramena měl drobnější, než si pamatoval, pas úzký a jeho klín…

„Co to kurva…“

Sklonil se, aby líp viděl. Roztáhl víc nohy a skoro hystericky vyjekl. „Kde je můj penis?“

Nadechl se a zase vydechl. Zavřel oči. Chvíli počkal. Až je otevře, tak bude určitě všechno zase v pořádku, a jak si to pamatoval!

Otevřel znovu oči, ale nic se nezměnilo. Stále tam byl. Malý a nevýrazný, krčil se v černém ochlupení. Harry zvýšil hlas. „Kde je můj penis? Někdo mi v noci ukradl penis. Měl jsem rád svůj penis. Byla s ním zábava!"

Zněl jako zraněné zvíře a panika začínala mít navrch. „Merline! Co budu dělat? Mám s tím jít k Mungovi?“

Promnul si obličej. Tohle musel být sen. Zlý sen. Poslední čtyři dny se mu zdála tahle noční můra. Někdo ho možná otrávil, aby ho vytrestal. Nebo za to mohla ta kletba na odboru záhad. Samozřejmě, že za to mohl Malfoy. Malfoy mohl za to, že měl malý penis! Může mu to vyčíst?!

„Půjdu k Mungovi,“ rozhodl, ale pak se zase zděšeně rozmyslel. „A co jim asi tak řeknu? Dobrý den, můj penis byl ráno větší, prosím, spravte _to?!“_

Padl na zadek, přímo na okraj vany se zlatými kohoutky. Zaraženě zíral na kachličky na podlaze, ve kterých se odrážely jeho drobné nohy. Snažil se zpětně si vybavit, CO se to vlastně stalo na tom podělaném odboru záhad.

Mohlo se stát, že v kombinaci se všemi podmínkami, magií, prostředím, střetu dvou hůlek, čehokoliv… Mohlo se stát, že skončil v nějaké pokroucené realitě, kde Malfoyové mají gigantické penisy, ale Potterové skoro žádné? A kde je normální mít během čtyř dnů zhruba čtyřicet orgasmů? Rozesmál se. I když to vlastně vůbec nebylo směšné.

Vážně existují nějaké paralelní světy k těm jeho? A proč u všech Nebelvírů skončil zrovna v tomto, kde si ho Draco Malfoy dává ke snídani, obědu i večeři?

Co teď bude dělat? Pokud by to byla ale pravda, jak se dostane zpátky? Promerlina, je v naprostém háji. Jak naložit s takovou patovou situací?

Znovu se na sebe zadíval do zrcadla, tentokrát stál už pevněji na nohách a čelil svému druhému já s větší odvahou. Bude si to muset všechno ověřit.

Zakroutil rozčíleně hlavou. „Tenhle svět je snad zlý sen. Proč jsem to zase musel odskákat já a ne Malfoy? No vážně, kdo měl tušit, že existují i jiný posraný paralelní světy a tohle je vůbec možný?!"

Praštil pěstí do zrcadla a to pod jeho silou prasklo. Kus střepu mu uvízl v dlani a Harry jen sledoval s podivným uspokojením, jak mu z kůže začíná stékat krev.

V tuhle chvíli vůbec netušil, co udělá. Ale štiplavá bolest v ruce ho podivným způsobem uklidňovala. Alespoň bolest je v tomto světě pořád stejná.

A až přijde Malfoy, zřejmě si budou muset promluvit.


	3. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak a teď něco pro změnu z opačného pohledu ;). Jak jste jistě už pochopili, protnuly se nám tady dvě reality a každá bude probíhat paralelně.  
> Pro dnešek tady máme pohled z běžné přítomnosti.

**_Přítomnost_ **

„Do skvorejší prdele. Zabil jsem Harryho Pottera. Za to mě vyhodí!“

Draco Malfoy nervózně postával kus od místa, kde před chvílí omdlel jeho odvěký rival Potter. Ten se už dobrých pár minut nehýbal, vypadalo to, že snad ani nedýchá a vstřebal všechno to podivné oslnivé světlo. I přes vážnost situace se na moment Malfoy nedokázal ubránit poťouchlému křenění. Svět bez Pottera by byl o tolik krásnějším místem, ale přineslo by mu to kardinální průser.

Blonďák udělal pár kroků, aby přistoupil blíž. Z výšky pohlédl na nehybné tělo Nebelvíra a odkašlal si.

„Pottere?“ Ale žádná odezva nepřišla a on to zkusil ještě jednou. Bez reakce.

Poškrábal se ve vlasech a zvýšil trochu hlas: „Tak to už by stačilo, Pottere, já vím, že seš v pohodě, tak přestaň simulovat, přestává to být vtipné, ne, že by vůbec bylo, tys nebyl nikdy vtipný, chápeš?“ kopl nohou do jeho boku, ne silně, ale ani zrovna nijak šetrně.

Pousmál se a kopl si ještě jednou. A znovu. A ještě jednou. Kopat takhle do Harryho Pottera vlastně bylo fajn a uklidňující. Kdyby mohl, udělal by z toho svůj nový koníček, ale pak si znovu uvědomil, v jaké je šlamastyce a sklonil se.

Zkusil Pottera ještě profackovat, ale jediné, co při tom zjistil, bylo, že měl Potter zřejmě zvýšenou teplotu, protože v obličeji sálal trochu horkem. Víčka se mu jemně třásla a jeho dech byl dost mělký. Jasné známky toho, že není úplně v pořádku. Přiklonil se blíž k jeho tváři svou hlavou a letmo se zaposlouchal. Hrudník se vážně sotva zdvihal, ale bylo evidentní, že ten zmetek černovlasá dýchá a žije. Jen se odmítá probrat. Možná to dělal naschvál, aby Draca vytrestal za jeho drzost, tak by to aspoň nazval ten obrýlený pitomec.

Zmijozelský mladík se začal obhlížet po chodbách, ale vědom si toho, že nikdo v okolí nezaznamenal jejich potyčku, a tak že nemá žádné přihlížející svědky, mávl hůlkou. Potterovo tělo se vzneslo.

Odnést ho k Mungovi by bylo příliš složité k vysvětlování, zejména kdyby se u toho objevil i on sám. Jeden by si spočítal, kolik je jedna a jedna, jejich napjaté vztahy nebyly pro veřejnost žádným tajemstvím. Za zmrzačení válečného hrdiny by následoval nějaký trest, který by ho při nejmenším zdiskreditoval, ne-li hůř neposlal na nějaký čas do Azkabanu. Nervózně si odkašlal a sledoval pobledlou tvář na zemi. Proč musí být Potter takové nemehlo? Jak mohl vůbec porazit Pána zla? 

Jedno věděl jistě, nechat ho tady nemohl, musel se postarat o to, aby byl zase v pořádku, i když to jeho hrdost těžce nesla a raději by si zatančil s Grangerovou čardáš, než tohle. Vzdychl. Za to, co se chystal provést, by se nejraději proklel, ale Potter mu hezky splatí pak nějaký dluh. Možná dva. A možná mu to bude do konce jeho bídného života prostě jen připomínat, aby se cítil stejně trapně jako on teď a tady.

Už teď věděl, že se chystal udělat zřejmě tu největší volovinu ve svém životě, a že jich za svůj život udělal nespočet. Nenapadlo ho nic rozumnějšího, než vzít si toho otrapu k sobě na manor a nechat skřítky, aby se o něj postarali, než se ten nešika vzbudí a zase pošmáruje tam, kam patří.

Pár zběžných kouzelnických formulí ukázalo, že jsou jeho životní funkce v normě, pokud se tomu tak dalo říkat, protože nevypadal, že je v normě, ale věřil svým magickým schopnostem a magie přece nikdy nelže, ne? I přes menší teplotu, kterou spraví pár vyprošťováků, se Potter jinak zdál být poměrně v pořádku, jen se odmítal vzbudit. Možná se jen praštil příliš do hlavy a trochu si pospí. Zítra, až se vzbudí, mu Draco velmi rád vysvětlí, jaké potíže mu způsobil. Nicméně teď ho odtud musel rychle dostat pryč, než si toho někdo mohl všimnout.

«…αβΩ… »

Černovlasý mladík se vzbudil v pohodlí hedvábných prostěradel a dek. Mohlo být už dávno poledne, protože skrze okno v pokoji ho z nejvyšší pozice na nebi slunce hladilo svými hřejivými paprsky. Protáhl se a usmál, chvíli hloubal nad tím, že něco zřejmě není v pořádku, ale jeho rozespalý mozek ještě nebyl v tu chvíli schopný pobrat, co vlastně.

Dobrých pár minut konejšivého zírání do krásného jarního dne mu přineslo konečné poznání. Kromě podivné bolesti hlavy na temeni, se cítil fit, žádná malátnost, žádné přívaly horka, žádná frustrace nebo jen náznak vzrušení. Zmateně zapřemýšlel nad tím, jestli si nespletl dny, kdy měl dorazit jeho oestrus. Nebyl si úplně jistý, ale měl za to, že počínaje dnešním dnem už by měly dorazit příznaky. Kdo ví, možná se spletl o den a čeká ho to zítra, nebo ještě nedosáhl toho správného bodu a ten nával se ukáže třeba až večer v nestřeženou chvíli.

Protáhl se, a když jeho mysl konečně začala pracovat na plné obrátky, smysly se začaly bystřit, uvědomil si, že vidí podivně rozostřeně. Několikrát zamrkal, pokusil se prsty promnout neexistující mžitky před očima, ale ani poté se nic nezměnilo. Možná za to mohla ta tupá bolest hlavy, ale ještě nikdy se mu nestalo, že by viděl tak špatně.

Pomalým pohybem se v posteli posadil, zatímco si rukou vjel do vlasů, odkud vycházela bolest, a strnul šokem. Vlasy. Nebyly tam. Jeho dlouhé vlasy, které Draco tak rád laskal. Zhrozil se. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co se stalo. Vůbec si nepamatoval včerejší den, ale bylo možné, že si je z nějakého podivného popudu ostříhal sám? Nenahmatal na hlavě žádnou tržnou ránu, díky které by bylo nutné, aby zkrátil svoje vlasy. Takže pokud se ostříhal sám, proč by to dělal? Proč by tím chtěl popudit svou Alfu?

Harrymu se roztřásla brada a drobet se mu zalily oči. U všech Merlinových vousů, co bude dělat? Až to Draco uvidí, tak ho to rozzlobí a on nechtěl rozzlobit svou Alfu. Jeho údělem bylo ji potěšit a splnit každé přání.  
Co se to zatraceně včera stalo?

Ohlédl se na noční stolek a spatřil na něm předmět, který neočekával už vůbec. Brýle s hranatými obroučky. Byly složené a otočené skly k němu, jako by někdo snad očekával, že si je nasadí. Zkoumavě je sledoval rozmazaným pohledem a odhodlal se tu možnost vyzkoušet. K vlastnímu překvapení zjistil, že s nimi opravdu vidí o dost lépe a že mu sedí jako ušité na míru. To se mu za jeden den tolik zhoršil zrak?

Tělem mu projel impulz negativní energie. Cítil nervozitu a strach, vše skloubené do klubka emocí hraničících s panikou a pocitem podivné ztráty. Roztřásly se mu ruce a zrychlil tep i frekvence nádechů a výdechů. Panika, ta hrála hlavní prim v tom všem zmatku. Ohlédl se po pokoji. Trochu ho uklidnilo, že ten vypadá pořád stejně, až na pár drobných rozdílů, které ochotně přehlédl. Možná jen Dobby něco někam přesunul.

Na protějším křesle bylo přehozené oblečení, zřejmě pro něj. Pravděpodobně nějaký nový dárek od jeho Alfy, protože sám takové obyčejně nenosil. Pousmál se. Pokud mu jeho Draco dává dárky, přestože si ostříhal vlasy, znamená to, že už se přes svou zlobu přenesl a odpustil mu. Jsou to koneckonců jenom vlasy a zase mu dorostou, nehledě na fakt, že jsou kouzelníci a magie dokáže divy.

Pouze v trenkách a bílém triku se zadíval na darované oblečení, projel prsty materiál látky a usmál se. Zdál se být příjemný. Oblékl se, i když se cítil nezvykle nemotorně, jako by nebyl zvyklý používat své tělo a pracovat s vyvážením jeho váhy. Načež se přešel opláchnout do koupelny. A rozhodně zhodnotit, jak vypadá.

Když mu ale velké zrcadlo nabídlo odraz, který nebyl schopný s klidem zpracovat, měl chuť začít ječet jako malá slabounká Omega.

„Co se to se mnou stalo?!“ pronesl skoro plačtivě a prohlížel si svou tvář i stavbu těla, která byla jeho, ale zároveň vůbec nebyla.

Ještě včera takto nevypadal, tím si byl naprosto jistý.

Kde přišel ke klikaté jizvě na čele? Proč má tak široká ramena a proč je vůbec celkově vyšší, statnější a trčí mu vlasy do všech stran? Ale co bylo nejhorší, proč mu raší po tváři vousy? Omegám přece nerostou vousy kvůli přemíře hormonů, které produkuje jejich pohlaví.

Dobrých pár desítek vteřin se nemohl hnout z místa, ve tváři se mu usadil doslova zdevastovaný výraz plný beznaděje a strachu. Draco ho opustí. Jeho Alfa ho opustí a najde si nějakou jinou omegu, protože pokud Harry vypadal takto, znamenalo to, že už nebyl dál omegou. To proto necítil vlny vzrušení a proto nedorazila očekávající vlna napětí a horka.

Harry. Malfoy. Už. Nebyl. Omega.

Ať už se včera stalo cokoliv, musela v tom být temná magie, která ho trvale změnila, a on teď nevěděl, co s tím dělat. Jediné, čím si byl jistý, byl fakt, že už nic nebude tak jako dřív. Draco rozváže jejich svazek, podle zákonů neměl Harry nárok ani na část jejich _společného_ jmění. Od momentu, kdy se Alfa s Omegou svázali, se veškeré hmotné statky i vůle Omegy, staly majetkem jeho Alfy.

Padl na kolena a chvíli nesnášenlivě zíral na své nové já. Svět se mu přímo před očima hroutil. Tak takhle to teď bude. Bude obyčejná beta jako většina obyvatel kouzelnického i mudlovského světa. Už nebude ničím výjimečný. Nebude nikam patřit. Bude si muset najít nový domov, zpřetrhat svazky se svými blízkými, bude si muset najít práci. A to bude nejhorší, protože se od něj jako od omegy nikdy nečekalo, že bude po Bradavicích studovat.

Když mu bylo sedmnáct a dokončil Bradavice, tak ho Dursleyovi prodali Malfoyům, protože Draco v něm ve škole našel zalíbení. Voněli si, přitahovalo je to k sobě, cítili, že jejich svazek může být něco víc, než jen náhodná přitažlivost. Ale nikdy to nezašlo dál než jen na pár svůdných pohledů, úsměvů a letmých doteků, ze kterých Harryho zebalo. Do doby, než se poprvé a navždy svázali.

Ve zmijozelově společnosti mu vždy naskočila husí kůže a feromony obalily celou jeho podstatu. Žádná alfa, kterou kdy potkal, mu nezpůsobovala takový koktejl vzrušivých pocitů a vjemů. Dalo by se říct, že za vším tím zmateným očicháváním a příjemnými vibracemi z přítomnosti toho druhého, bylo něco jako zamilovanost. Osudovost.

Harry tomu chtěl věřit, protože jeho pouto k jeho Alfě se zdálo být silnější, než Dracovo pouto k němu. Draco byl stále Malfoy a ti nebyli příliš známí tím, že by projevovali hlouběji emoce. Nicméně tento aristokraticky vychovaný Alfa blonďák na něj nikdy nebyl vysloveně krutý, staral se o něj, zajistil mu pohodlí, věnoval se mu, když byla potřeba a vypadalo to, že byl jeho společností celkově potěšený a snad ho má i rád, protože se vůči němu choval dost ochranitelsky a způsobně. Na rozdíl od Harryho mu však nikdy neřekl, že ho miluje. Pro Nebelvíra byl však Draco Malfoy vše na světě. A jeho ztráta bude nesmírně bolet.

Tehdy Harry ani neprotestoval, když ho Malfoyůvm prodali. Podle zákonů měl jako omega patřit nejvýše postavené rodinné alfě, ale protože jeho rodiče byli po smrti a hlavou rodiny byl pro něj Vernon Dursley, který byl jen beta, stejně jako jeho bratranec a teta, tak zákon učinil jeho vlastníkem strýce.

Jako omega v podstatě neměl nárok protestovat proti takovému rozhodnutí. Tak to bylo a on tomu rozuměl, i když si dovolil doufat, že bude jednou volný.

Dursleyovi ho neměli nikdy v lásce. Jeho strýc i teta cítili vůči alfám a omegám opovržení. Nazývali je nechutnými zvířaty a zvrácenými monstry. Nechápali je a ani se nesnažili nic z toho pochopit.

Když černovlasý mladík poprvé prošel svým oestrem, zavřeli ho do sklepa, aby nedělal moc hluku a nechali ho, aby se s tím popasoval sám několik dní, než bylo po všem. K dispozici měl jen vodu.

Jeho tělo bylo zesláblé a bolel ho každý sval a kost tak moc, že se nebyl schopný ani den poté hýbat a skoro už očekával, že smrt pro něj bude vysvobozením.

Nikdo se o jeho diskomfort nezajímal a dokonce ani nepřišel zkontrolovat, jestli žije. Sám strýc Vernon vůbec nechápal, že ho tím mohl zabít, ale na to měl mladý chlapec i přes vysílenost příliš vůle žít. A i když to bylo hloupé, měl vlastní sny a touhy. Měl sny, že jednou s ním budou lidé jednat jako se sobě rovným. Věděl, že je to nemožné a neuskutečnitelné, ale tahle naděje, že se v kouzelnickém světě pro jednou něco změní, ho držela několik dalších let plně při smyslech a příčetnosti.

A pak se mu stal Draco. Jeho Draco. A udělal ho ve své podstatě šťastným. Nebo alespoň o dost šťastnějším, než kdykoliv předtím. Postupem let se na něm stal skoro až závislým.

A teď bude volný, jak si přál. Bude obyčejná beta. Ale Draco už nebude jeho Draco. Měl by být šťastný, ale nebyl. Měl by cítit úlevu, ale ta se nedostavovala. Měl by zatraceně jásat, protože jeho kdysi dávný sen o svobodě se najednou zdál být skutečný a tak hmatatelný. Přímo na dosah.

Podíval se na své dlaně. Byly větší, než byl zvyklý, ne o moc, ale byly. Když zahýbal prsty, bylo to stejné jako vždy. Cítil se živý, cítil, jak se svaly pod jeho impulzy ohýbají. Kromě nepřítomnosti své Omegy, která se za ty roky stala jeho neoddělitelnou součástí, se cítil skoro stejně, pokud ovšem pominul tu vtíravou bolest hlavy v pozadí.

Cítil se ale pouze skoro stejně. Jako by tu ztrátu své podstaty a osobnosti cítil i hluboko uvnitř. Musel. Kolikrát si v životě přál, aby nebyl omega, ale dokáže teď takto žít? Opravdu po tom v jádru své podstaty toužil?

Ozval se hluk. S hlasitým _puk_ se do místnosti přemístil skřítek. Na krátký okamžik si se stvořením hleděli do očí. Nebyly to vodnaté oči Dobbyho, které potkával. Tenhle skřítek mu byl naprosto cizí, takže musel být v domě nový.

„Pán Harry Potter je v přijímacím salónku očekáván panem Draco Malfoyem,“ přišel mladíkovi oznámit, a pak zase za stejného zvuku zmizel v mžiku oka.

Harry zamrkal, proč ho takhle skřítek nazval?

Opláchl si vodou tvář od slz, které se cize vedraly do jeho očí. Zhluboka se nadechl s jasnou vidinou toho, že bude čelit okamžiku, který provždy změní základy jeho bytí.

Než se vypravil dolů po schodech přímo do jámy lvové, rozhodl se naposledy upravit. Špetka naděje, že by ho i přes veškeré změny mohla jeho Alfa i nadále chtít, se zavrtala kamsi do svrbícího podbřišku.

«…αβΩ… »

Když ho tam Harry uviděl stát k němu zády, na okamžik se mu zdálo, že je Draco menší, než obvykle, ale zřejmě to byl jen dojem, protože on sám byl teď o něco vyšší a hleděl na svou Alfu z jiné roviny.

O pár úderů srdce později dal všanc své emoce a přešel rychlou chůzí těch pár metrů, aby Draca zezadu láskyplně objal. V tom objetí bylo toho ale mnohem víc. Hotové tornádo pocitů slévajících se v neskutečný chaos. Panika, stres, strach, frustrace, bolest, ale zároveň i vzájemnost, oddanost a naděje.

Natiskl se pevně na jeho záda a dlaně spojil kolem jeho hrudníku, položil si hlavu na jeho krk a dovolil si přivřít na ten slastný okamžik oči a doufat. Jediné, co se mu však dostalo na oplátku, bylo ztuhlé tělo jeho Alfy.

Draco Malfoy stál i dalších pár nádechů s tělem naprosto ztuhlým šokem.

Harry si toho napětí pochopitelně všiml a tušil, co znamená. Měl strach Draca kvůli tomu pustit, ale měl taky jasnou představu, že tomu neuteče a jednou to prozření přijít musí.

Už v jeho objetí není vítaný.

Naposledy s nevyřčeným rozloučením vlepil Dracovi polibek do míst na krku, kde se nacházely žlázy s jeho feromony a při tom doteku si uvědomil, že už necítí nic. A to ho vyvedlo ještě víc z míry.

Definitivní důkaz toho, že se z něj stala nějakým nedopatřením beta, protože bety necítí feromony svých protějšků, necítí feromony nikoho. Jsou nudné, nezajímavé a obyčejně proplouvají životem bez obohacení podobných vjemů a pocitů. Jsou okradené o hluboká pouta, které nejenže doprovází příjemné pocity a vůně, ale taky jakési psychické propojení, možnost cítit to, co cítí ten druhý.

„Co to u všech hadích ocásků děláš, Pottere? Přestaň na mě sahat!“

Nebelvírský mladík nečekal už ani sekundu navíc, když vystrašeně od své Alfy odstoupil, s tělem třesoucím se a spodním rtem skousnutým mezi zuby.

Zatímco se k němu Draco otočil obličejem a Harry tak mohl spatřit jeho zhnusený výraz, pohltila ho ta nechtěná a nežádoucí myšlenka na to, že přesně v tento moment započal konec jeho života. Ve stejném momentě, kdy mu jeho druh řekl jménem za svobodna, což mohlo znamenat jediné. Jeho partner už podnikl kroky, které vedly k rozvázání jejich svazku.

A tím pádem i Harry ztratil nárok používat své manželské příjmení, jako tomu bylo doposud. Takže Potter. Odteď už navždy jenom Potter.

Zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy. Nechtěl působit pateticky a ukňučeně, Draco neměl tyhle výlevy rád, ale těžko se tomu bránilo, protože to bylo jako by mu někdo píchl sloní dávku beznaděje. Třebaže se snažil, jedna neposedná slza se stejně vedrala ven, rychle ji otřel prsty, ale to gesto by nikomu neuniklo.

Mučila ho představa, že už nikdy ho ty bledé dlaně neobejmou, neuklidní. Už nikdy neucítí tu známou a uklidňující vůni, snad jako by už v tento moment začínal zapomínat, jak byla podmanivá a jakou měla příchuť.

Teď už jen nepřipravený čekal na poslední soud. Protože na chvíle jako je tato se připravit nedalo a těžký amalgám nejhorších pocitů vytvořil v jeho žaludku uzel, který přivolával nevolnost.

A jeho štít příčetnosti se začínal hroutit. Jako by ho někdo propíchl jehlou jako mýdlovou bublinu a všechny ty kumulující pocity se rozprskly na povrch jako ohňostroj po obloze.

Padl na kolena k Dracovi a poníženě pronesl, „Draco, prosím, nevyháněj mě pryč!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že jste si všimli, že když mluvím o alfách a omegách ve všeobecné rovině, je to s malými písmeny, zatímco u Draca a Harryho, když se jedná přímo o ně a jejich oslovení, tak používám konkrétně Alfa a Omega, protože je to jiné pojmenování těch dvou samotných.


	4. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Předně se omlouvám za stav, v jakém zanechávám kapitolu. Nečetla jsem ji po sobě, takže ji ještě čeká korekce, ale protože už to nezvládám, je pozdě a zavírají se mi oči, odhodlala jsem se ji vložit neopravenou, i když jsem si dávala předsevzetí, že už to nikdy dělat nebudu. Protože zítra odjíždím a nestihla bych ji už opravit a vložit, tak jsem udělala výjimku.   
> Jedu na dovolenou a budu dva týdny cca mimo, je vysoce nepravděpodobné, že v tom mezidobí něco tady přibude (a že bych i tuto kapitolu opravila).

**_Omegaverse_ **

Harry pohlédl na noční stolek, kde odhadoval, že by mohla ležet hůlka, jako to dělával on sám. Ale na stolku neleželo nic, až na pár obyčejných kapesníků uvězněných v kartonové krabičce.

Převržená lampa na zemi už mu vůbec nedělala starosti.

Zamračil se a obhlídnul celou místnost, někde tady musela nějaká hůlka být, tohle tělo přece taky vlastnilo hůlku, nebo ne? Tahle jeho alternace z jiného světa nebo kde to vlastně byl. Pokud tenhle Harry Potter nebyl moták nebo mudla, což byla popravdě dost děsivá myšlenka. Ale něco mu našeptávalo, že kdyby byl, nejspíš by se těžko znal s Malfoyem a už vůbec by se jeho tělo nechovalo tak podivně.

Na žádném z povrchů ji nenašel, stejně tak ani mezi šuplíky, kde ho víc zarazily předměty, nad kterými nechtěl ani za mák přemýšlet. Monstrózní fialová gumová hračka s vroubky ve tvaru penisu mu evokovala až příliš mnoho představ, o které vůbec nestál. Před očima se mu zjevil znechucený výraz strýčka Vernona, který mu nadává do úchylů, a pak šuplík rychle zavřel jako by se o něj spálil.

A pevně doufal, že tohle strkal do zadku Malfoy sám sobě a ne jemu.

Padl na kolena a zkusil poslední možnost. Ležela tam. Skutálená pod postelí, nedaleko od kraje. Zřejmě se sama při tom jejich fyzicky nepochopitelném řádění nezvládla na ně dívat.

Natáhl ruku, aby si ji podal, a když měl konečně možnost prohlédnout si ji zblízka, nepoznával ji, protože nebyla totožná s tou jeho, ale podle vibrací a toho, jak na něj působila, mu zcela určitě patřila. Neměl sebemenší ponětí, odkud se ta informace vzala, ale stačilo přejet po povrchu a věděl, že uvnitř jedenáctipalcového třešňového dřeva se skrývá jádro z dračí blány.

Pocítil neobyčejnou moc, když ji pevně stiskl. Neméně podobnou té, kterou jako jedenáctiletý zažil u Ollivandera, když se mu jeho vlastní hůlka samotnou energií vryla do žil. Ale tohle bylo trochu jiné, jako by skryté a čekající na ten správný povel. Hůlka jako by se třásla, až bude použita, jako by nebyla na užívání příliš zvyklá.

Harry zatřepal hlavou, až příliš se nechal unést, ale něco na celé té věci ho něčím frustrovalo a iritovalo.

Zvolal magickou inkantací ke své zraněné dlani.

S těmi pár lékouzelnickými triky, co ovládal obstojně na základní úrovni díky výcviku ministerstva, si ji zvládl během pár vteřin zahojit. A aby náhodou ten snob Malfoyská neřekl, ledabylým _reparo_ spravil i zrcadlo v koupelně a lampu na zemi.

A zase se dostavil ten pocit nevyužité moci. Ta hůlka snad jako by k němu promlouvala, nabádala ho, aby ji využil lépe a víc, aby mu byla k užitku. Vlastně mu přišlo, že jeho kouzla jsou rychlejší a efektivnější, než byl obyčejně zvyklý. Ne, že by v tom byl až takový rozdíl, ale jeho magie se mu najednou zdála komplexnější a sofistikovanější. Bylo to vůbec možné?

Přejel prsty po zrcadle, které bylo zase dokonale hladké jako předtím. Věnoval mu poslední pohled s tím veskrze cizím obličejem a zhluboka vydechl. Bylo načase čelit tomu marastu, co se kolem něj točil. I když nebyl pořád schopný poradit si s myšlenkou, že je v jiné realitě.

Bylo to tak, nebo ne? Nenamlouval si to.

Možná to jen způsobily ty zatracené kletby na ministerstvu, vždyť podobné nehody se stávají. Hlavně na odboru záhad. Třeba se pokazila nějaká časová linka? Pokřivila skutečnost? Třeba za to prostě může jen nějaký druh magie, co zase pomine. Magie, po které na něj ze zrcadla bude znovu hledět pravý Harry Potter.

U Merlinových vousů, doufal, že to tak je.

Možná, že bude zkrátka muset ještě pár dní trpět tenhle diskomfort, a pak to kouzlo pomine a Harry Potter bude zase normálním Harrym Potterem s penisem a tím vším na místech, kde se to má nacházet a kde to ti správní lidé ocení.

Když scházel po schodech dolů, byť netušil, kam vedou, jednoduše se řídil smyslem, že dolů je zkrátka ten správný směr, tak zaslechl dva hlasy. Ten Dracův poznal hned, na to se mu ten otravný pitomec vryl do paměti až příliš, ale ten druhý hlas nebyl schopný úplně zařadit, třebaže mu přišel povědomý a určitě ho už někde slyšel.

Ale ani to mu nezabránilo, aby mezi diskutující kouzelníky vpadl celý rozlícený a ignoroval nějaké společenské faux pas.

"Malfoyi, ty šmejde, co sis to zatraceně včera…“ nedořekl, co měl na jazyku, protože než to stihl doříct v momentě, kdy míjel poslední schod a konečně mu došlo, komu patřil ten druhý hlas, zarazil se doslova v pohybu. Na obličeji se mu objevil úšklebek, dílem škodolibý, dílem naštvaný.

Dva ocelově šedé pohledy na něm v mžiku oka spočinuly jako na špíně, která jim zničila lem hábitu.

Lucius Malfoy vypadal, jako by právě spolknul hodně dlouhé pravítko, jak vztyčil pohoršeně bradu. Zkřivil rty, a zatímco sledoval Harryho, jak si dovolil udělat poslední krok, Draco zhluboka vydechl. Tvářil všelijak, jeho výrazy se vystřídaly jako tóny té nejdivočejší symfonie, nakonec se jeho tvář stala nejvěrnějším obrazem zmatení skloubeného s děsem.

Tíživé ticho jako první prolomil Harry, „Pardon, pánové, zřejmě jsem vyrušil nějakou smrtijedskou seanci, tak já zas abych šel do p..." _prdele_ , to slovo se přímo nabízelo, ale neřekl ho nahlas a plácl to první, co ho napadlo, než se chystal vzít nohy na ramena, "postele."

Rozum věděl, že by byl v nevýhodě. Hlavně s hůlkou, které ještě plně nerozuměl. Jednou nohou couvnul vzad před pohrdavým pohledem staršího smrtijeda.

Lucius otevřel rty v němém výrazu plném rozčílení, „Draco, měl by sis co nejdříve zkrotit svoji Omegu! Chová se nepatřičně."

Draco, který působil, že je stále neschopný slova, zíral na Harryho, jehož postoj na okamžik působil skoro až vyzývavě a zároveň v jeho očích zahlédl snad záblesk pobavení.

„Ome-co? To je fuk. Ať už je to nadávka na cokoliv, nemůže mě to urazit, pane Malfoyi. Ale vidím, že vás konečně pustili z Azkabanu?" pronesl zahořkle Harry a jeho couvání ustalo.

„Tohle si vyprošuji. Pevně věřím, že zařídíš, Draco, aby byl potrestaný, tohle si nesmí dovolovat,“ Malfoy starší pohodil vlasy, když sebou cuknul a zlostně se zahleděl na svého syna. „Jako Alfa by sis měl sjednat pořádek," věnoval mu ještě významný planoucí pohled, který jako by něco konkrétního napovídal a Draco polknul a krátce mlčky přikývnul.

Chvíli na to se Lucius Malfoy k oběma otočil zády, a s hlasitým klepáním hole o podlahu vyšel ke krbu, u kterého chvíli čekal.

Draco se otočil na pohoršeného a stejně zmateného Harryho, který náhle ztratil slova: "Harry, běž do ložnice, doprovodím otce a hned za tebou přijdu," jeho hlas zněl chladně, ale bylo v něm _cítit_ , že byl zvyklý s ním podobně mluvit, i přes jistou blízkost, kterou Nebelvír nechápal. Celou tuhle situaci nechápal.

Černovlasému mladíkovi se na pár nestřežených vteřin téměř podlomila kolena, když ucítil příval podivných emocí podbarvených vůní. Štiplavou a ostrou, nebezpečnou, ale lákavou. A v mozku jako by se mu něco obrátilo naruby. Aniž by protestoval, a že sám chtěl, jeho tělo v naprostém rozporu s myslí udělalo něco jiného. Otočil se a odešel přesně tam, kam ho mladý Malfoy poslal.

V hlavě se mu rojil hotový úl otázek. Co to zasraně je Omega a Alfa?! A proč je tak šťastný z toho, že Malfoyovi splnil přání? Kdepak přání, ale rozkaz.

Co se to s ním zatraceně dělo?

«…αβΩ… »

V ložnici přecházel ze strany na stranu, podivný opar obalující jeho nervovou soustavu pomalu vyprchával. Kolem něj vířila negativní energie, hůlka v jeho ruce soucítila s ním. Ve snaze uniknout vlastním pocitům a houstnoucích obav se zakousl do spodního rtu. Tohle nemohlo být skutečné, tohle se nemohlo dít.

Proč tady vůbec ještě čekal a dávno neodešel? Proč se vrátil? Proč poslechl nějakého zamindrákovaného Malfoye, co rád všem poroučí? Na co vlastně čeká? Chtěl by vysvětlení, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli zrovna od toho zákeřného Zmijozela.

Než si to znovu stihl rozmyslet, popadl plášť, který ležel přeložený před opěradlo křesla, aniž by vůbec zjišťoval, jestli mu patří, a rozrazil dveře s jasným přesvědčením o odchodu. Znovu zdolal tu stejnou trasu po schodech jako předtím a dříve než stihl dojít k hlavním dveřím nebo krbu, aby se z tohohle podivného panoptika dostal, tak se mu nečekaně v zorném poli objevil samotný dědic Malfoyovského impéria. Tvářil se nepříčetně, tvář samotnou měl zamrzlou kdesi v momentě největšího hněvu a ponížení.

Nebelvírský chytač si byl jistý, že ho čeká další nemilá šarvátka – v tom lepším případě - a toužil se jí vyhnout, ale bylo pozdě. Draco mu zcela zastoupil cestu a možnost jakéhokoliv úniku byla doslova nulová. Zatracený Malfoy, odkdy byl tak vysoký a ramenatý?

 _Od té doby, co ty jsi asi o hlavu větší než Dobby_ , proletělo mu sebetrýznivě a cynicky hlavou.

Stáli proti sobě a přeměřovali se, Harry byl vážně skoro o hlavu menší a nemluvě o tom, že o polovinu lehčí a hubenější. Tenhle nepoměr v něm vyvolal pocit jakési méněcennosti, ale taky rozhořčení. To prostě nebylo fér!

  
Zůstala mu pouze magie. Ale nebyl dostatečně rychlý na to, aby stačil zapřemýšlet nad vhodnou kletbou, která by ho z téhle šlamastyky dostala.

Blonďák zcela netypicky překřížil dlaně na hrudníku a vyklenul obočí do čela se slovy: "Co to mělo znamenat?"

„Co přesně myslíš, Malfoyi?!"

Ve stejný okamžik si Draco všiml pláště a šedivé duhovky si ho přeměřily od hlavy až k patě. Hlas se mu prohloubil, když se s podtónem dominance zeptal, „Ty někam jdeš?"

„Domů, co bych tady asi dělal?" zasmál se bujaře k Dracově dalšímu překvapení a nepochopení Harry, který byl teď ozbrojený pouze schopností nechat vzduchem poletovat ostrá slova, když už ne ostré kletby.

"Cože si to řekl?" kdyby mohl Harry soudit, hádal by, že Draco tvář ještě o odstín zbledla, když to vyslovil.

„Slyšels mě, Malfoyi a teď mi uhni z cesty. O tom, co se stalo včera, si ještě promluvíme, ale teď na tebe nemám náladu!"

I Potterův hlas ve vteřině změnil tón, čišel z něj vztek a křivda a ten tón, aniž by si to uvědomoval, byl doprovázený hromadou jiných emocí, které se promítaly až do kůže sžíravých pocitů a vůní, až se plavovlasý Zmijozel otřepal a zornice se mu rozšířily.

„Co se ti to proboha stalo, Harry? A proč mi pořád říkáš Malfoyi?" když pochopil, že něco zřejmě nebylo v pořádku, jeho přístup se zjemnil, nicméně i dál se cítil naprosto zmateně a všechny ty feromony ve vzduchu, které k němu Harry vysílal, ho pohlcovaly do takové míry, že měl pocit, že se brzy udusí.

Černovlasý mladík otevřel rty dokořán a hleděl na Draca doslova tupým výrazem. Vypadalo to, že zmatený nebyl jen Malfoy. V hlavě mu poletovaly palčivé otázky, na které chtěl i nechtěl znát odpovědi. Přes to všechno ale hrál prim v jeho rozčarování ten neskutečný vztek, pocit strachu a frustrace. Iritující přiznání, že byl nejspíš součástí něčeho, co se doslova posralo. Ta tsunami vzteku, zlosti a neschopnosti se s tím smířit, se přes něj valila v opakovaných vlnách. A nevěděl, jestli z toho vinit sebe, nebo toho idiota Malfoye.

„A od kdy ty mi říkáš Harry?!"

„Jak odkdy? Od té doby, co jsme spolu ve svazku!?"

Harry se začal nekontrolovatelně smát, tohle mu ještě scházelo. Malfoy s pošahaným smyslem pro humor, "Cože to jsme? Nech si zajít chuť, Malfoyi!"

„Co se stalo? Zdáš se být jako vyměněný! To byl ten poslední oestrus tak zlý?"

„Oes-žeco? Merline, ty to vidíš, co je to za famílii, co používá tak nenormální výrazy, furt nějaký omegy, alfy a teď ještě nějaký strusy. Co to je, to je nějaká mořská potvora, co si Malfoyové snobsky dávají jako předkrm?“

„Já ti vůbec nerozumím, Harry. Řekneš mi, u Salazara, co se ti stalo? Proč se chováš tak… Jinak?!“

„Tak já ti povím, co se stalo. Já nejsem zatracená buzna, Malfoyi, to se stalo. Nevím, na co si tu hraješ, ale to, co se stalo, byl prostě omyl a už se to nebude opakovat, jasné?!“

Chvíli bylo takové ticho, že i špendlík, který by se odrazil od podlahy, by mohl někoho vylekat. Dva pohledy spolu vedly bitvu. Ten zelený plný čirého pobouření vyzýval ten sivý, který se v celém dialogu naprosto ztrácel.

Draca doslova opouštěl původní hněv a na otcova slova týkající se potrestání jeho omegy si ani nevzpomněl.

V momentě, kdy to Harry vůbec nečekal, se Zmijozelův výraz proměnil do něčeho lítostivého a zklamaného, nebylo to jen očima, ale celá mimika jeho obličeje jako by potemněla.

„Tobě se to nelíbilo?“ ten hlas zněl tak zklamaně a dotčeně, že se Harrymu skoro zastavilo srdce překvapením a podivným porozuměním, které netušil, odkud se vzalo.

Nikdy by si ani nepředstavil, že by takový tón u Draca Malfoye mohl kdykoliv zaznamenat, natož aby mohl uvěřit tomu, že to jmenovaný vůbec doopravdy cítil a nebyla to jen přetvářka plná spletitých skrytých záměrů, ze kterých vždy vzešel nějaký podraz.

Ale on to cítil a Harry to cítil s ním. Po kůži mu přeběhl mráz a žaludek udělal podivný kotrmelec. Cítil tu emoci tak silně, jako by byla jeho vlastní. Omotávala se kolem jeho těla jako had škrtič s cílem vysát z něj poslední výdech.

První jeho vlastní myšlenka ho doslova vyslala, aby přikročil k druhému mladíkovi a ukonejšil ho. Objal ho, pohladil ve vlasech, líbnul na čelo a přičichl si k jeho krku, zatímco by se mu utápěl v náruči. Proč, sakra proč? Tomu vůbec nerozuměl, ale jakýsi instinkt mu neustále našeptával a podsouval podobné nápady.

A Harry to skoro i udělal, než si pročistil hrdlo, když odpověděl, „Jistěže se mi to nelíbilo. Teda jo, ne, já nevím, bylo to divný a bylo to… Teplý. To je ono. Malfoyi, teplý to bylo. Jo. A já jsem zasnoubenej s Ginny a ty to zatraceně víš, prostě tohle byl nějakej omyl a tohle celý je divný… A teplý," zopakoval pro jistotu ještě jednou, snad aby si to sám namlouval, nebo aby bylo zkrátka jasné, že nejhorší na tom bylo, že je to _teplý_. Vůbec ne fakt, že se mu to líbilo až moc a nepřiznal by se ani na smrtelné posteli.

„O čem to zatraceně u všech Zmijozelů žvaníš, Harry! Jak můžeš být zasnoubený s někým jiným, když jsme svoji už šest let! Nějaká alfa ti nadbíhá? Zabiju ji!" rozlítil se najednou Draco a tatam byla lítost a pocit zklamání. Skoro z něj bylo cítit, jak se hodlá každou sekundou vydat vyvraždit celou rodinu Weasleyových.

Harry zůstal stát zkoprnělý na místě, doslova se uprostřed pohybu rukou zasekl. Zase to slovo. _Alfa_. U všech ďasů, ve kterém pokřiveném vesmíru by se oženil s Malfoyem?! Tady opravdu do prdele nebylo něco v pořádku.

„Zopakuj to!“

„Co mám opakovat,“ zazněl naštvaný hlas, tentokrát se vzduch okolo nich zdál být přesycený napětím a výzvou. „Že zabiju tu tvoji alfu? Mám na to nárok, ani zákon mě nemůže odsoudit za obranu vlastního majetku.“

„Cos to do prdele řekl? Fakt si právě řekl, že jsem tvůj majetek? To si snad děláš srandu, Malfoyi!“

„Vážně, Harry, co ti to přelítlo přes nos! Chováš se jako kopáč! To se mi vážně nelíbí. A sám víš, že podle kouzelnických zákonů seš můj majetek. Seš moje Omega a jako taková patříš své Alfě. Mně.“

Harrymu se udělaly mžitky před očima a měl pocit, že každou chvíli zkolabuje.

„Po-třebuju si sednout, vážně si potřebuju sednout, dát panáka a vyspat se z toho. Tohle musí být nějakej zlej sen, tohle se totiž normálně neděje.“

Chvíli měl pocit, že opravdu zešílí. Něco mu říkalo, že to, co mu tvrdil Malfoy, je pravda. Vlastně za to mohl ten podivný instinkt, který se chtěl s druhým mladíkem pořád muchlovat.

Stejně tak něco uvnitř, něco jako ztracené nebo potlačené vzpomínky, mu našeptávaly, že se tohle opravdu dělo a děje. Byla to všechno pravda. Cítil to.

On byl majetek Draca Malfoye.

Nějaký asi manžel nebo svázaný partner nebo cokoliv, co to Draco Malfoy naznačoval, ale vlastně míň, než to a zároveň i to. On byl podělaný a nahraditelný majetek. Měl vlastně nějaká vlastní práva? Nebo musí bojovat o přízeň svého manžela s komodou v ložnici? Možná s vidličkou u talíře? Nebo by se na povolení měl ptát koberce v předsíni?

Štípl se do ruky, ale všechno kolem něj bylo pořád takové jako před pár údery srdce. Pokud existovalo nějaké jeho osobní peklo, tak se v něm právě nacházel.

S pomocí Draca se dopotácel do přijímacího salónku, kde ho kupodivu blonďák pečujícím způsobem usadil a nalil mu do sklenice dva palce whisky.

Když mu podával sklenici, působil, že všechen hněv nahradila starost. Zase ty podivné vůně a emoce. Díky nim Harry poznal, že ať už byla situace jakákoliv, ten kluk, chlap, partner, co nad ním stál, měl o něj opravdový strach a jeho péče byla přirozená a intuitivní.

Pak zazněla z jeho úst tichá slova, „Ty přece alkohol nikdy nepiješ, nemáš ho rád.“

Harry Potter vzhlédl očima a s vážným výrazem k němu opáčil, „Musíme si zcela vážně promluvit.“

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka začala vznikat někdy okolo roku 2012/2013, chvíli poté, co jsem objevila v manze svět omegaverse. V té době jsem neznala žádné povídky - zahraniční ani české - které by toto téma zpracovávaly a říkala jsem si, že propojit tyto dvě univerza by bylo velmi zajímavé, originální a rozhodně by to bylo něco, co bych si sama chtěla přečíst. Tak mě samozřejmě nenapadlo nic lepšího, než samotné téma zpracovat sama.  
> Na pár let skončila povídka u ledu, téma omegaverse se mezitím dostalo více do povědomí čtenářů, a já se teprve nedávno k ní zase vrátila. Řeknu vám, mám jí plnou hlavu, nedá mi spát a k dnešnímu dni taky doufám, že bude přijata lépe, než kdybych ji tehdy začala vydávat v roce 2013.


End file.
